


二婚之夜

by YourRamsay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRamsay/pseuds/YourRamsay
Relationships: Unwin Peake/Aegon III Targaryen





	二婚之夜

伊耿不知道除了刺杀者，还有谁会在这个时候生出噪音来。这是他的新婚之夜（也算不得新婚），因为众所周知的原因，他未与王后同房。他像以往一样无法整晚安睡，在窗前看着蓝墨水般的天空出神，等待太阳升起，旧一天彻底离开。如果要我死，就快点动手吧。伊耿没有听到设想中的打斗声，来人定是已经收买了铁卫。结果是培克伯爵进了门，伊耿不抱希望，培克因为他的选择而怀恨在心，有叛国的意图也不出奇。

培克用他决定政事时的专横口吻说他要来教陛下一件重要的事情。伊耿观察着他的宽袖与短靴，他曾听说，袖子和靴中是最方便藏住匕首的地方。直到培克把伊耿拉到床边，尽管力道中并无杀意，但伊耿不喜欢任何人的触碰。碍于国王的身份，培克没有把伊耿用力推开他的手擒住，只是揪住了伊耿的衣领，粗毛衬衣与国王的御体不甚相称，但这阴沉任性的东西哪里像一个国王，培克看着伊耿深紫近黑的眼睛，该死的小鬼又是这副样子，了无生气、沉默不言，如果说这小傀儡此刻与以往有什么不同，那就是他怎么看都觉得这一如既往的面无表情似在挑衅他。是啊，他在那么多人前把蜜莉儿抛在一边，把培克家族的脸面踩在脚下当作他和那个六岁小孩婚礼上的地毯，他此刻不正该挑得意洋洋地挑衅吗？

“您可以直言想做什么。”小国王尽可能礼貌地说。

“你原本该做什么。”培克冷漠地回答，扯开伊耿的衣领。

伊耿扇了国王之手一个耳光，他很久没有感受到这种直冲脑门的愤怒。他深知他又和以前无数次一样不能拒绝，没有人会来解救他，飞扬跋扈的大臣还可能会因为他刚才的举动让他受伤。

乌尔温嘲讽地笑了一声，压着少年的胸膛迫他跌进柔软的被子里。“我要教你的东西关乎传宗接代大事，每一步都得给我记好了。”伊耿没再反抗，他和几条面包就能买走的平民男孩一样，任由培克伯爵压在身下，剥掉他的衣物。少年身材修长，过于消瘦，没有诱人的手感和丰满的魅力，坑坑洼洼的锁骨，平坦苍白的胸脯，一层皮肉包住干巴巴的肋骨，这就是黑衬衣下的身体，国王的身体。如果这是一个来自跳蚤窝的男妓呈现给他的，御前首相大人会连一个铜板都不肯赏他，但坐过铁王座的人到底和他们有天壤之别。

天空还是那么暗，伊耿望向窗外，并没有过去多久，是令人汗毛倒竖的抚摸叫他度秒如年，厌恶化成一条条冷流不停地自下而上窜过他的脊柱，他起初希望自己承受接下来的一切时是麻木的，但刺骨的憎恨使他清醒得可怕。他想起盖蒙，想他为他受下的那些疼痛，那些鲜血淋漓的伤口，一定比现在更难捱难过，此刻只是他不能为他犯的“错”受罚。伊耿在培克的手碰到腿间软肉时尽力克制着，他甚至想或许他的至亲们也经历过这些疼痛和羞辱，毕竟那些人对待他的母亲那样残忍，这等折辱人的手段又算什么。

培克的肉刃埋进了他的身体，他用他那恶心的声音在说什么侮辱性的语言，伊耿不再去听。他回想他亲眼看着死去的人们，每一个他记得名字的，直到想起前首相泰兰。那时他不顾劝阻，去看望那些染病的患者，一看就是半天。瘟疫没有带走他，人们都说这是因为国王受神庇佑，抛弃了他多次的神。如果七神真的愿意给他好运，就该让陌客立刻带走乌尔温，伊耿自认恶毒地想。

像神并没有带走他，留他继续受苦一样，从未聆听过他祈祷的神明让被诅咒着的首相活得好好的，用他的男根给国王“授课”，一次次进出着紧致的肉洞。伊耿曾在噩梦里反复地被恶龙自天空摔下，又被它的逆鳞刺得遍体鳞伤，滋味和如今别无二致，可他已没有醒来的余地。培克最后在肉道深处射出一股精液，他耀武扬威地拔出阴茎，把剩下的白液射在少年的小腹上。

“这就是等你的小王后长大后要做的。若你记不住的话，我会再来教你。”

培克退下床，这场羞辱终于收场，伊耿披上衣服坐起身来，他要去洗干净，他不能忍受那根东西带给他的肮脏待在他身上。伊耿的视线无意之中扫过一边的椭圆镜，镜中的脸令他有些诧异。你是在哭吗？培克伯爵提好丝绸马裤，仿佛回答他似的，用手划过他的脸颊，抹去了他满脸的泪。“你该说什么？”培克顺势掐住小国王的下巴。

“我年纪小又无知，谢谢您的教导。”伊耿张开嘴，听到自己回答的声音。


End file.
